Я - иная Я - София Хоффман (Пролог)
by Ricky Fox15
Summary: Я - иная. Я - София Хоффман Автор: Ricky Fox Бета: Валерия Козыро Фэндом: Ориджиналы Персонажи: София Хоффман, Джонатан Стюарт,Ирвинг Эйбрамсон Рейтинг: PG-13 Жанры: Фэнтези, Вампиры Предупреждения: Смерть персонажа Размер: планируется Мини, написано 6 страниц Статус: в процессе написания


**Я – Иная. Я - София Хоффман**

**_Пролог_**

Вампир – это добро или зло? Ангел или демон?

Нет смысла это спрашивать, потому что ответ и так ясен.

Мы, вампиры, никогда не будет ангелами…

Вы думаете, мне хотелось ставать демоном ночи? Переходить на тёмную сторону? Никогда не хотела выходить на улицу, только ночью. Будучи человеком, я обожала загорать на пляже. Правда тогда не так много и пляжей было.

Меня обратили в вампира против моей воли.

Я прожила с вампирами около года, будучи человеком, видела какие они бесчувственные и эгоистичные. Живут ради крови.

Боялись они только одного. Они боялись охотников, которые истребляли демонов ночи.

Ту ночь я никогда не забуду, вампиры ворвались в комнату, где держали меня, потом девушка подлетела ко мне в долю секунды и вонзила клыки в шею. Сначала я почувствовала страшную боль, а потом просто ловила кайф. Кайф от укуса.

Через несколько дней я очнулась на полу какой-то комнаты, привыкать к свету даже не пришлось. В темноте я видела лучше, чем при свете дня. Все чувства обострены…

Через секунду услышала шаги, быстрые шаги, а потом ужасную вонь. Страх поселился во мне, поэтому я быстро направилась к окну, приоткрыла и проскользнула сквозь него.

На улице была тёмная ночь, но мои глаза всё отлично видели. Мне пришлось скрываться в лесах.

Я месяцами жила в лесу, днём прячась в пещерах, чтобы солнце не убило меня, ночью выходя на охоту.

Охотилась я на животных, правда иногда мне попадались и люди. Они были роскошью в те времена. Всегда оставались на десерт. Сразу я их не ела, утаскивала в пещеру и только там наслаждалась ими.

Все жертвы в начале кричали, чтобы я к ним не прикасалась, но потом они получали такой кайф от вампирского укуса, что были просто в «нирване».

И вот три года спустя такой жизни, я вырвалась наружу, к цивилизации.

Я сразу же привыкла к цивилизации, поэтому меня никто не мог различить от обычного человека. Иногда даже баловалась с людишками, открывая охоту на вампиров (которых мы, в принципе, находили, правда, это был мой ужин).

Так продолжалось несколько столетий, пока не начался технический прогресс. Мне вновь пришлось прятаться, только теперь не в пещерах, а в разных городишках. Больших городишках, где много людей. Я пережила гражданскую войну, что очень помогло мне в питании. Я забирала жизни у тех, кто и так был почти мёртв, но зато меня никто не вычислил ни люди, ни вампиры, ни охотники.

Потом не заметно подкрался двадцать первый век, наверное, мой любимый век из трёх пережитых. Самый прогрессивный, при чём прогрессивный во всех смыслах.

В этом веке, я живу и сейчас, имея свою компанию «Хоффманкомпани». Это компания по изготовлению женской косметики, которой пользуюсь я. За несколько веков приберегла несколько рецептов красоты. Решила заняться бизнесом.

Люди, который работают на меня редко видят меня в офисе днём, а точнее они меня не видят днём в офисе. Хотя дважды бывало, что мне приходилось приезжать в офис днём. Как же, я тогда обожгла свою мраморную кожу, но оно этого стоило.

Мой бизнес процветал уже четвёртый год, так что я не жаловалась. На еду уж точно хватало.

В основном я перепихивалась донорской кровью, которой выкупала через верного слугу Джона Стюарта.

Джон Стюарт был лет так тридцати, он согласился стать моим слугой, за то, что я пообещала ему вечную жизнь вампира. Он служил мне уже лет десять. Ещё я его приручила к себе красотой. Парнишка просто влюбился в меня. Он не мог никому рассказать, что я вампир, потому что юноша был под принуждением. Это действует, как гипноз. Ты просто можешь внушать человеку всё что хочешь.

Именно Джон выкупал мне донорскую кровь. Иногда я выходила сама на охоту. При слове «охота», все, наверное, представили, как я в лесу рыскаю какую-то дичь или охотника, а вот и нет. Ночной клуб отлично подходил под описания леса, где было много дичи. Там я с лёгкостью знакомилась с парнем, закусывала им, а потом стирала все воспоминания с помощью принуждения.

Теперь я не убивала людей, просто обедала ими время от времени.

Всё было так хорошо, пока я не встретила его, из-за которого потеряла не только голову, но и компанию и даже Джона.

Эта история о большой и запретной любви, которая только и известна городишке под названием Палм-Спрингс.

Меня зовут София Хоффман, я – вампир. На вид мне всего лет девятнадцать. Бледно мраморная кожа, светлые волосы до плеч, мягкие черты лица, и безумно красивые бледно нефритовые глаза.


End file.
